


Admirer

by Melime



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Pre-Canon, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Mipha had admired the princess for a long time.





	Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Admiradora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843159) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 06 - secret admirer.

Mipha had admired the princess for a long time.

They were alike in many ways, and not only because of their title and position.

They were both needed by their people, and so much was expected of them.

And they were both blessed with gifts that could at times be almost like burdens.

Zelda was so young, but she already carried the weight of the world.

So young, and yet so dedicated to her duties, to her mission.

When she called her as a champion, Mipha had no choice but to accept.

She feared that this way she might abandon her people when they needed her the most, but Zelda was almost mesmerizing. She convinced Mipha that they could defeat the evil, that they could protect everyone, and if they could, then it was their duty to do so.

It was admiration that first made her accept Zelda's invitation, but that soon turned into something more, even though she couldn't bring herself to tell her about this.

They had a world to save, there was no time for love when their mission was so important.

The time for that would come after they had won, Mipha was sure of it.


End file.
